Resource Wars
Double A | run = 19 January–1 February 2011 | turns = 3 | genre = Near-future, post-apocalyptic | events = | link = Game thread (continued) Orders thread (continued) }} IOT Resource Wars was a game by NedimNapoleon set in a near-future world ravaged by global warming. Its eponymous feature was a strategic overlay of different resources that were required for certain projects. The game launched 19 January 2011 but was abandoned by Nedim after only two turns; Double A attempted to continue it through Turn 3, but received only one set of orders. Gameplay The game began in the year 2050 with contemporary technology; each turn represented one year. The map was a modified version of the "classic" provincial map loosely simulating global warming, but with additional land in Japan and a new continent in the west Pacific. Players began by claiming ten territories contiguous and/or on an accessible coast; at game's start claims on the New Continent were forbidden. Expansion Claims were managed in a separate thread. Every new nation received 10 expansion points, and 5 XP each turn thereafter. There were no special rules for individual claims, however expansion into the New Continent required the Expeditionary Office improvement. Economy By default, every province produced ½ Resource Point per turn. There were no trade rules for RP, but the World Trade Center improvement provided a bonus 10 RP per turn. Resources Following initial signups, Nedim posted a separate map detailing global resource distribution. In addition to providing 1 bonus RP each, resources provided bonus modifiers and/or prerequisites for certain improvements. Oil and silicon provided a +2% bonus per resource to combat calculations and espionage odds, respectively; uranium allowed construction of nuclear weapons. Improvements Improvements were one-time RP investments that served as prerequisites to most other game rules and abilities. They included: * Expeditionary Office (10 RP) – allowed claims on the New Continent; * Intelligence Agency (4 RP) – enabled espionage missions; * Military Command (2 RP) – allowed offensive operations and enabled Motorized Warfare; * Motorized Warfare (4 RP, Oil) – improved combat effectiveness and enabled Combined Arms; * Combined Arms Doctrine (7 RP) – further improves combat effectiveness; * Atomic Weapons Research Center (20 RP, Uranium) – enables investment into nuclear weapons research, with successful prototyping at 100 RP; * Trade Center (8 RP) – allowed trading resources with other players and enabled the World Trade Center; * Super Computer (100 RP, 4 Silicon) – provided controller with a copy of all secret orders, implied only one could be built; * World Trade Center (200 RP, 3x each resource per member) – implied unique, could be constructed as a joint project, providing each member state with 10 RP/turn and enabling embargoes; * Satellite Defense Initiative (1000 RP, 5x Oil and Silicon per member) – could be constructed as a joint project, nullified incoming nuclear strikes Military Completion of the Military Command allowed a player to conduct attacks. When at war, a player received 10 Action Points; each individual invasion required 1 AP, but multiple AP improved a battle's success odds. Alternatively, players could opt to resolve the battle through war plans on a pre-selected topographical map, with the victor chosen by GM discretion. Nuclear weapons Atomic research was always public. Following successful prototyping, a nuclear bomb could be assembled for 30 RP and the permanent removal of 2 Uranium sources. Provinces targeted by nuclear bombs were rendered neutral and unclaimable for 10 turns. 25 detonations would activate "doomsday", although whether this meant a game over was not elaborated. Espionage Completion of the Intelligence Agency allowed RP to be spent on spy missions with varying success and exposure odds. These included: * Counter-Espionage (1 RP, 30% success, 20% exposure) – Prevented a target country from conducting espionage and nullified any missions that same turn; * Steal Plans (2 RP, 20% success, 10% exposure) – 2 bonus RNG rolls against target country that turn; would expose a secret nuclear programme despite earlier rules claiming research could not be hidden; * Fund Rebellion (3 RP, 20% success, 50% exposure) – spawned rebel NPC in a target country's province, with option to control the faction; * Sabotage (4 RP, 20% success, 30% exposure) – target country lost 5 RP that turn; * Propaganda (6 RP, 10% success, 100% exposure) – annex any normally claimable province; * Nuclear Sabotage (10 RP, 10% success, 40% exposure) – destroys up to 2 standing warheads, or resets nuclear research. External links * Resource Wars game thread ** Orders thread *Double A's continuation ** Orders thread Category:Near-future games Category:Post-apocalyptic games Category:Resource Wars